3 Things
by sonfan123
Summary: There are only three things that Alex Russo loves 1. My family 2. Basketball and 3. Girls.
1. Chapter 1

There are only three things that I love 1.) My family 2.) Basketball and 3.) Girls. Yes you herd that Alex Russo is a lesbian, and lately I've been having a little trouble with number 3. So here I am out with one of my good guy friends David. I can't believe he talked me into this! I mean I swore I would never go out to a gay bar ever! But he had to bribe me with a new pair of shoes when we went shopping later. God! I'm going to kill him when we get home.

"Hey look at that chick right there." he pointed to a really tall blonde girl with nice legs, she looked alright but not my type.

"Um no….she's not my type and I don't do blonde you know that!"

"But her legs make up for it honey! God if I was a girl I would tap that!" I started giggling.

"Can you try and not talk like a gay guy for once?"

"Um… no why would I want to hide it!"

"WHAT! You're gay!" I whispered yelled

"Haha very funny!" Yup he's gay I seem to have a thing with gay people. I don't know what that's about but I have a lot of gay friends.

"Ay babe are you listening to me?"

"No sorry just kind off spaced out." God he can be like a mother sometimes!

"I said lets get out off here I don't see anyone here for you. We could get something to eat?"

"Yes please! You're paying." I told him not really asking him.

"I guess since you're the driver, because honey I'm getting a little buzz!"

-

"Do you seriously have to listen to her? She so depressing sometimes?" he said getting out off the car and going into the ice cream parlor, the place looked kind of like an old restaurants in the 70'sand a barber shop combined. It had one of those colorful swirly things in the front. I actually think it is a restaurant I just stopped here because I saw the word shakes in the front

"Yes, I love that song! And she's talking about London for christ sakes! Listen to the lyrics for once!" we were talking about the song we were listening to in the car while we were in line. I started looking around not paying attention at all of what David was talking about _"I like the vibe of this place and I love the tiles!"_ I thought looking at the tiles.

"Hello what can I get for you?" the cashier said

"Can I have two strawberry shakes please." David said and taped my shoulder with his elbow.

I looked up to him and he moved his head in the direction of the cashier. I looked at her and I saw the hottest girl in my whole life! She had dark brown hair, she was about my height, her smile was amazing, and her eyebrows were like perfect.

"Okay will that be it?" she said

"Um… c-can I have a b-burger with chili cheese f-fries?" She started giggling. _I can't believe I'm stuttering! I never stutter. She probably thinks I'm an idiot!_

"Okay will that be all?"

"Actually can I have- "

"Yes that will be all….." I looked at her name tag and it said Mitchie "_what an awesome name!" _I took out my wallet and pay for me a David. While i was giving her he money our hands touched and rubbed her hand with my thumb them pulled away and she was blushing again.

"…Mitchie that's an awesome name by the way." she started blushing _Aw how cute!_

"Thanks I will give you guys the food when it's done."

"Okay" I walked away but I couldn't help but look back and I caught her looking at my ass, _Oh my god I totally have a chance! _

-

"What was that?" we where sitting at the closest table to Mitchie. I know what you're thinking, but I can't help it!

"What was what?" I said staring at Mitchie cleaning the counter tops off.

"That! What you're doing right now! "

"Isn't she hot!?" I said resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Ya I guess so, but she's totally straight!"

"And how would you know that?" I said looking at him now.

"Um look at her she's as straight as a pencil honey!" He said pointing at her.

"As straight as a bendy pencil and for you information '_honey_' she was checking my ass out when we left!" I said mocking him in a whisper yell.

"So? People do that all the time." I gave him the 'really' look.

"Okay what ever! What if she saw you had something on your ass?" _'Oh my god! What if there is?'_

"Is there?" So I got up off the seat, turned around and lifted my shirt a little.

"Damn!" He yelled

"What?" _'Oh my god! I totally have something on my ass!'_

"Your ass looks good in those pants!" he yelled again '_Okay now everyone is starting to stare and I think Mitchie is laughing'_

"Stop yelling! And Thanks! But is there any thing on it?"

"No"_ 'Thank god! At least I have a good ass in these pants. I'm going to remember to take these pants on a date'_

"Okay" I said while sitting back down.

-

"Look here she comes!"

"Really?" I look over to Mitchie and I saw her putting our plates on the tray.

"Do I look okay?" I said while fixing my hair.

"Babe you look fabulous"

"Thanks"

"Here you go. One burger with chilies cheese fries and two strawberry shakes" Mitchie said while putting are plates on our table. _God she has a nice body! l__ook at her legs man!_

"Thank you"

"No problem" she said then walked away. '_Damn_ _I just ruined my perfect chance!'_

"What was that?"

"Sorry, I kind of spaced I will talk to her when she gets back"

"Okay well I'm leaving"

"What why?"

"Because I'm not going to be a third wheel"

"And how are you going to get home?"

"Taxi!"

"Well okay are you sure?"

"Ya I will be fine" he started walking towards Mitchie '_oh my god he better not be talking to her about me_!' He walked out smiling with his shake in hand and waved.

I looked over to see what Mitchie was doing and she walking my way. _'Okay here she comes'_ I fix my hair again and....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello well this chapter is really a filler for the next one and I'm kind of going in a new direction for this story so be prepared. So for now on on Fridays 3 Things will be posted and on Saturdays Celebrity Crushes. :) Enjoy and thanks for everyone reading and reviewing! **

**Mitchies POV**:

"Hello Caitlyn are you there?" I took off my coat and shoes and walked into my living room.

"Ya I'm in the kitchen." Caitlyn my best friend/roommate said. I walked into the kitchen and saw Caitlyn on her laptop I can tell she was concentrating because her tongue stuck out on the side of her mouth just a little. So I poured my self a glass of orange juice from the fridge and sat on the counter.

"So how was work?" she closed her laptop and started getting a snack out of the fridge.

"You know work was work." I chugged the glass of orange juice and poured myself another one.

"God another one?"

"Shut up!" I got a big gulp off orange juice and I herd my phone ring and I knew it was Alex. I spit out my orange juice on accident and it went all over Caitlyn. I just ignored it and jumped off the counter nearly knocking Caitlyn on the ground while running to my coat.

"He-hello?" i said out of breath.

"Hey it Alex." _Oh my god why is she calling me I just back from seeing her?, Ok play it cool Mitchie"_

"Oh hey."

"Did you just get back from running or something?"

"Oh no,well kind of. I'm just glad you called I thought you weren't going to call."

"Who's that?" Caitlyn whispered to me fully dried.

"No one." I whispered back, but she came up and leaned into me to listen in to the call.

"I promised and Alex Russo doesn't break her promises." Alex said.

"Yes she does, she does it all the time!" I herd someone yell to the phone in the background and I think it was a guy.

"Shut up David!" Alex said, I started to giggle and I walked over to my couch and sat down with Caitlyn right behind me.

"Sorry about that David's just being stupid."

"Hi Mitchie!" I herd David yell to the phone.

"Tell him I said hi."

"She said hi, So..what are you doing later?"

"I don't know do I have plans?"

"I was wondering if you and your roommate wanted to go with me and David to play pool later."

"Like a double date?"

Caitlyn looked at me whispered, "Hell no! Im not going on a double date!"

"Yes you are!" I whispered back.

"What?" Alex said.

"Nothing sorry what were you saying I kind of spaced out?"

"I said no not like a double date, just as friends."

"Oh okay sure we would love to go." I said kind of disappointed.

"Good okay well I will pick you up at your place in about 5:30. Is that good?"

"Of course."

"Okay well I will see you there."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone and Caitlyn slapped me on the arm.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?"

"Idiot! Don't set me up on dates!"

"What? Its not a date."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms and gave me a death glare.

"Yes! Were just going as friends."

"Why me? Why do you always tell me to go with you? Why don't you ask Shane?"

"Because you're my best friend. You never know he can be your prince charming, and it will be kind of weird If I bring my gay guy best friend with me on a double date."

"I thought you said it wasn't a double date? Whatever I'll go."

"Thanks." I put my feet on the coffee table in front of us and put the TV on.

"So who was on the phone?" I just ignored her and pretend to concentrate on the show.

"Hello Mitchie are you going to answer me?" she waved her hands in front of my face and I just shoed her away. But she grabbed the remote from my hand and turned off the TV.

"What god damn it? John and Kate plus 12 is on!"

"Oh who cares about them there going to break up sooner or later. So who was that on the phone?"

"My _friend_ Alex." I made sure she herd the word friend.

"It didn't sound like a friend you had a smile on your face during the whole call."

"And how does that prove anything?"

"Oh whatever you know what I mean! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like that girl?" I looked her in the eyes and I couldn't tell her that. Alex is really cool and hot and funny and a bad ass and I love bad asses.

"I Cant"

"Exactly, so how did you guys met, How long have you know her? Tell me everything." she got a couch pillow and put it on her lap and made herself comfortable.

"Okay so......."

**Remember tomorrow I will post up Celebrity Crushes! :)**


End file.
